Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: What if Alice has a vision, and she has to do the one thing in her life that she has never wanted to do. Leave Jasper. Will Jasper let her leave that easy and does he think someone sent her that vision for a reason?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Don't own the cullens & co.; just borrowing. Don't own the lyrics either, those are Bonnie Tyler's.

A/N: This idea came to me while I was washing dishes; I love Alice and Jasper.

* * *

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild _

Alice sat on the bench in the fitting room, sweat beading down her face. She was thankful she was alone, shopping in Seattle. If her heart was still beating, it would have stopped. Thankfully she hasn't eaten anything in awhile, and that vampires couldn't vomit. Because what she just saw was the most horrfying thing she has ever seen. Her body shook slightly as she rocked back and forth on the bench. One trait Alice was happy that vampires had was that they couldn't cry; she hated crying when she was living she'd wager.

This vision had to be a mistake, something was terribly wrong. She'd make it change, she'd do everything to fix this; so that wouldn't come true. It couldn't come true.

She walked back into the Cullen home, carrying a lone bag from her shopping excursion; she'd know that would give her away in a second; but she'd also already knew that everyone else was preoccupied and wouldn't notice. She walked into her and Jasper's room and sat on the bed, running her cool hand along silk comforter. She stood up and started moving things around in the closet, organizing and then re-organzing the closet; just for something to keep her hands and mind busy. She had told herself that, that vision was a piece of her imagination and she would just blow it off. She knew Jasper and her belonged together forever.

She paused, and let out an unnecccissary breathe. What if, they didn't belong together. She shook her head. Sometimes what she saw was a bit to wild to become true. Alice walked back over to the bed, she and Jasper shared for their moments of passion and she laid upon it. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her petite frame; she'd make this work. She wasn't about to lose the one thing she cared about.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Alice or Jasper(sadly, I'd love to have that blonde vampire in my room. or the lyrics below.

A/N: I know this is still pretty short, but they will get longer.

* * *

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart _

Jasper stood across the parlor arms folded across his chest, watching his wife sit on the couch just staring at the television set. Jasper was perplexed, his wife had seemed distant and she held no emotions. He could tell that because his power, of course, but he could see no emotion in her eyes. Her eyes used to sparkle and shine with each emotion her little non beating heart held.

She had been acting this way for over a month know, but he knew she didn't like to be asked 'what's wrong' when she is upset; he knew that she would tell him eventually. Wouldn't she? Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose; Alice usually told him what was wrong a few days after whatever happened, happened. But she hadn't uttered a word really. She was off in her own world, he wondered if he done anything. His mind went into a panic. What had he done, did he upset her, how could he make it up to her, should he apologize? Apologize for what though, he mumbled under his breathe inaudible for his own ears.

He was at a complete loss. Alice was his everything; without her he had no hope, no rock to help him from biting a human, no one to make love to, no one to live on forever with. Jasper felt a pair of eyes on him, and he realized he was hyperventilating. Alice stared at him, as she had for the past month, emotionless. He stopped his breathing, and walked toward her. He hadn't touched her in a month, every time he would go to wrap his arm around her, or kiss her on the forehead; she'd shake him off. As he moved closer to her, she flinched and he stopped walking.

He was sure, that everyone across the globe could hear his ice cold heart cracking. It felt to him like someone shoved an ice pick into the center of his chest and ribbed it through his heart. He let a small gasp slip through his lips, and ran to Alice. He pulled her into his arms and she let out a whimper.

"I love you Alice."

"I know." She whispered.

She hated this, she was trying to distance herself from him, she was trying to make him not want her anymore. She wanted it not to hurt as much when she... No she couldn't say it. She was going to find a way to change it. But the same vision came everyday, and she didn't know to change it. She never really had a vision come to her more than once, the exact same one. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Maybe it was fate, but could vampires have fate? She didn't know. But blocking off emotion, and blocking out Jasper was killing her inside. She could tell it was killing him to, but she had no clue what else to do.

She hadn't touched Jasper since the first vision, she knows she should hold onto him for dear life; but it hurts to just hold his hand. She knows what is coming and she doesn't know if she can let him go all at once. As he wrapped his arms around her, she didn't fight it; just let a small whimper pass through her lips.

"I love you Alice." Those words rang throughout her head.

I love you to Jazz, I love you to, I love you more, Jazz your my one and only love, I love you I love you i love you, I LOVE YOU JASPER.

"I know."

She was weak, she wanted to go curl up and die. How could she not say three words. I. Love. You. it's not so hard to think them is it. But she can't get them to emit from her voice box. Damn, her gift. For once, she hated being psychic.

She prayed that for once she was wrong, and that someone would bet against her.


	3. Chapter 2

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

Jasper felt as if he was a puppy, that had been kicked and poked with a stick and left on the side of the road miles away from home. He felt completely helpless, he felt at a loss with out her. Alice was still there, physically; but she wasn't their emotionally. She was like a shell of a person; she didn't think, she hardly talked or moved, and she rarely ate. Her eyes were beyond black, if that could ever happen; but she said she never had hunger. Everyone turned to Jasper as if could fix her with a nod of his head or a snap of his fingers. What was he supposed to do, if he didn't know what was wrong. He wasn't a magician or a genie.

He just wanted everything to go back to before, when the room could be full and they would only see each other. But it was like Alice just looked through him now. He was sick of the pestering from his family, he didn't know what was wrong yesterday or the week before, or an hour before; how was he supposed to know now when she didn't speak. Jasper, himself was becoming a shell; he was becoming weak. He wouldn't hunt, even though his hunger was stronger than ever; he didn't want to leave her alone. Neither of them had touched the bed, if they are in the room at the same time; it is usually in silence and on opposite sides of the room.

Jasper refused to give up on Alice, she would come through whatever has been plaguing her and everything would be back to normal. He wished she would let him in. She knew she could trust him, didn't she? Jasper was slowly breaking down because he watched his wife's shut down. Jasper had no idea what could be going on, to make her have so much pain. She had blank emotions most of the time, but sometimes when her concentration slipped just for a few seconds; he could feel pain and anguish. Pain that stabbed him in his gut.

But he refused to let her disappear, he was going to do whatever it took to bring his Alice back.

Alice watched Jasper walk over to her, pained expression on his face. He sat down next to her on the couch and leaned back, he didn't breathe. He was listening to her breathe. She wanted to stop, stand up, and leave him by himself. But she couldn't. She wasn't that cold, that wasn't her nature. But had she been acting her nature lately anyway? She kept her breathing at a normal pace and eyes glued to the t.v. She could feel Jasper's arm hover over shoulders, before the presence was gone. She felt the cushion of the couch rise and sink and she scooted a little closer. Why did he have to do this. Why couldn't he just give up with me. Why did he have to care so much. She felt something brush over her hand and she tried to ignore it, but a few of her fingers tried to reach for whatever had brushed her hand.

She could see out of the corner of her eye, Jasper's eyes light up just a little bit. He moved his hand back over hers and put his hand into hers. Alice never noticed how perfectly their hands had went together. She intertwined their fingers and as she did she felt a spark, and immediately regretted it. The pang of love, hurt, happiness, and fear ran throughout her body. Love pushed it's way through the surface, and she couldn't restrain herself any longer. She lept into Jasper's lap and clutched him for dear life.

Jasper sat in shock for a few moments before hugging her back. All Alice kept saying was 'I'm Sorry, I love you so much.' Over and Over again. Jasper had no clue what that meant but he was glad that she was acting more like herself. She knew she was weak, and right now she didn't care. She would go to the top of the world and cry out how weak she was; but Alice just needed to know that she and Jasper were in love right now; and maybe she shouldn't think so much about the future. Jasper ran his long, bony fingers through her short locks as she clutched him, still whispering in his ear. He grabbed Alice's face and rubbed his nose against hers; and he heard the best sound in his existence. Alice giggled.

"Jasper, were not in Denali anymore." she said eyes not quite sparkling, maybe glittering.

He smiled and kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. They sat that like for hours, Jasper kissing her jaw line, and neck. Alice running her hands through his blonde hair, just enjoying him holding her.

But all perfect moments, must come to an end. Alice's arms fell limply from around Jasper's neck and she closed her eyes, trying to get it out of her mind; but only making her concentrate more on the vision. Jasper felt Alice's body tense and he felt worry run through his body. He stared at her angelic face, and watch her features become disfigured with her pain. She was seeing something, she had to be.

Alice opened her eyes and looked up and Jasper, and smiled. Trying to reassure him. She could turn back to her shell later, but now she just need him to hold her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Lyrics & characters still not mine.

* * *

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_

Alice sat at the head of the dining room table with seven faces staring at her. She already knew why she was here; but she would let them have their fun or what have you. She blinked and laid her hands on the table, waiting for someone to speak.

"Don't you know why were all here Alice?" Bella's voice squeaked out from her voice box.

Alice looked over Bella, she could see the worry lines creasing over her forehead. Alice nodded and leaned back in her chair.

Silence fell over the eight again, and Alice wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Alice hunny." Esme started hand reaching toward Alice's. "Whe are just trying to help you."

"Yeah like we need another melodramatic depressed vampire in this house." Rose said flashing a smile toward Edward.

"Esme-Mom, I'm fine their is nothing that I need help with."

"Denial" Emmett spoke up.

"What are you going on about?"

"The first step in the five stages of grieving . Is denial. So Alice must be grieving something. Is it something that happened or something that is yet to come?" Emmett replied a triumphant look on his face.

"Emmett may have a point." Carlisle spoke for the first time since sitting down.

"And all of you guys said I was the dumb strong one." Emmett said staring straight at Jasper.

"Aren't we here for Alice?" Edward spoke up, rolling up his sleeves, then placing an arm around Bella's waist; pulling her into his chest.

"Alice, I'm worried about you. You haven't tried to dress me up in months." Bella said trying to make the mood lighthearted.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Maybe my personality is changing and I'm trying to be cold like Rose."

Rose back straightened and a growl rose in her throat.

Carlisle put his hand up and Rose slang back in her chair.

"Alice each of us has noticed a change in you, and we want to know what is wrong. You can talk to any of us you know." Esme said patting Alice's hand.

"I know." Alice whispered and shifted her eyes from the fourteen eyes staring back at her.

_She hated this, blocking her thoughts from Edward; keeping things from her family, especially Jasper. This was so unlike her, but she refused to break the promise to herself. She wasn't going to tell anyone of her visions, and when the time was right she would leave. She'd have to. If she stayed, it would be the death of him; literally. _

"Alice, I am so gracious that you have sat her this long; I know you don't like people to fuss over you and your emotions. But Alice we all have something we'd like to say and I'd appreciate it if you would listen to all of us with an open mind."

Alice nodded once, and waited for someone to begin.

Rose broke the silence.  
"First off, you are more like Edward than me." She started, and Edward gritted his teeth. "But, let's not talk about Edward. Alice you have been my sister for some time now and I think I have gotten to know you pretty well. Since you came back from your shopping spree in Seattle a little over two months ago, you've been different. And do you know what?" Rose asked to herself. "I don't like, not one bit. I may be cold, and somewhat of a bitch; I admit it. But Alice you brought out the better side in me. You were the better of the two of us, you were spunky,and loud, and short and beautiful. But your beauty, never defined you; you didn't care what you looked like, or anything like that. You just did what you wanted to be happy, Alice I don't know what has happen, or what you have seen. But do what makes you happy, let everyone else be damned. Alice, I don't want to lose you." Rose said, actually sounding sincere.

Edward 'awwed' under his breathe, and Bella smacked his arm. Everyone sat in silence, and looked at Alice. She opened and closed her mouth, and then cleared her throat.

"Rose, you are a wonderful sister and I promise you that you will never lose me." _Alice felt the lie slip through her teeth with ease and kind of smiled inside at her victory._

Esme still had hold of Alice's hand and she squeezed it slightly and closed her eyes.

"Alice, I have made due with you kids as my own; and I am grateful for every single one of you. Alice, you remind me somewhat of my teenage self, living carefree and not stressing over the bigger picture; leaving in the now. You bring out a side of me, that was lost long ago and each time your laugh carries through the house or you have a smile on your face it reminds me of how everything was simple." Esme paused for a second opening her eyes, and scanning Alice's face. "But, now you drag yourself around this house like a lifeless corpse. Alice you just aren't affecting yourself. Your affecting the family. Your affecting me. If I could cry, I'd cry everyday for you. If I could make everything go away with the taking of my life; I'd do it in a second. It is unbearable to watch you wither away." Alice felt Esme squeeze her hand tighter as she kissed the top of her hand.

Alice sat and waited for Esme to continue, as the rest of the family did to. But when she didn't speak again for a few minutes, they realized she was done.

Alice surveyed the faces, and saw her pain masked on the faces of the ones she cared about, including the one face she cared about most. She wondered who would speak next, she looked at each of the five remaining members of her family who hasn't spoken yet and waited for one of them to speak.

"Alice." her name came out in a whisper and her head whipped toward Bella. Bella cleared her throat and started again. "Alice." She spoke voice louder this time. "You are my best friend." A single tear fell down Bella's cheek and Alice felt a gut wrenching pain go through her body. "Alice, You are my best friend and it hurts me so much to see you like this. It looks like died. You are like I was when Edward left." Alice watched Edward squeeze her hand. "I can't stand to see you this way, it hurts my heart, shatters it into a million pieces. Tell me what's wrong Alice. Please tell me." She said voice catching and a few more tears escaping her eyes. "You know that anything you say to me, I wouldn't share; maybe I could help you. Someone needs to help you. I've let you do so many things to me, I wish you didn't. I've given you so many favors. Can't you give me one favor Alice. Can't you."

Alice stared at Bella, mouth slightly slack jawed. Alice knew Bella cared for her, but she didn't know that much.

Bella stood up and walked over to Alice and wrapped her arms around her. A few tears hit Alice's skin and Alice felt something horrible in the pit of her stomach. Bella walked back to her seat next to Edward and Alice looked at the four faces who hadn't spoken yet. Carlisle. Emmett. Edward. and Jasper. _Her_ Jasper.

* * *

A/n: I'm spilting this chapter into two parts, because one I didn't want it to be to long and two i thought it would work out better that way.

& sorry lalalaughter101 for me it is easy to write in present tense. Thank you for the feedback though.


End file.
